


It's Just You and Me

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: A fluffy moment of Dan and Phil in quarantine.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	It's Just You and Me

The steam from the freshly brewed mug of coffee somehow adds to the bleakness of the view Dan’s looking out over. He absentmindedly draws a sad face in the condensation, then once more cradles the mug in his hands.

The rain bounces off of the ground far below their flat, a pigeon perches on a bench, taking in its surroundings.

In the building opposite theirs, he counts sixteen people in their own windows, looking down at the empty streets like him. Children’s drawings of rainbows and superheroes dot the windows, the only source of colour he can properly see.

Behind him, Phil’s day-long game binge continues, fluffy blanket draped across his lap and a single bare foot rests against the wooden floor, toes sub-consciously tensing whenever his character fails to catch the millionth butterfly that day.

“I don’t think anyone has an emptier critterpedia than you, you know,” Dan says, a smile twitching at his lips.

“My critterpedia is thriving, I’ll have you know,” Phil replies without missing a beat, “I caught a new fish _and_ a new bug today.”

“Guess I shouldn’t mention that I caught two of each, then?”

“Correct.”

Dan chooses to leave out that he hasn’t tended to his island in two days. It’s more amusing this way.

“Still raining?”

After a long sip of coffee and an addition of downward facing eyebrows to his condensation alter ego, Dan sighs. “Fitting, isn’t it?”

It’s then that the cheery music cuts out and the bare feet are slipped into the infamous corgi slippers, and in the next second Phil is beside him, taking gentle hold of the mug, and carrying it over to the table.

When Phil follows by tugging on Dan’s arm, he allows Phil to pull him to the sofa and under the blanket, safely nestled between his arms.

“I was having a perfectly fun time watching Percy the pigeon before you so rudely interrupted,” Dan says, the meaning behind the words effectively diminished as he sub-consciously snuggles further into Phil’s body.

“Well now it’s time to watch Phil the boyfriend catch a purple emperor butterfly,” Phil replies, reaching for the controller.

Dan pulls Phil’s arm back under the blanket, and links their fingers together.

Knowingly, Phil squeezes his hand and settles further against the arm of the sofa. Dan’s usually too proud to ask for moments like these, and though sometimes Phil teases him about it, he knows better than to do so now, with current events and all.

“I just keep thinking about stuff I’ll do when it’s over,” Dan says, and Phil simply mouths an encouraging ‘mhm’.

Dan retrieves his unlinked hand from under the blanket, and sticks out his little finger.

“Massive fucking meal, I’m talking major carb-loading.”

“Perfectly fine with me,” Phil replies.

“Fortnight of consecutive date nights.”

Usually Phil would tease that the phrase date nights make it sound as if they’re teenagers in their first relationship, but he catches sight of Dan’s eyes twinkling as his mind bounces through all the ideas, he opts for a smile and a nod instead.

Up goes the third finger on Dan’s hand. “Holiday.”

Phil nods so quickly he’s slightly worried his head may fall off. He’s been dreaming about a beach getaway with Dan for weeks now, with their only worry being what kind of cocktail to try next.

“Finally stopping being so indecisive about singing lessons, I’ve decided over this hell period that I want to be the full threat, piano and singing.”

“Might have to put a ring on it before you start taking them but I support it.” Phil’s only half joking, but he doesn’t miss the fact that Dan’s body tenses for a second or two before continuing.

“Those are the main ones for now,” Dan concludes, before slipping his hand back under and taking hold of Phil’s other hand.

“You’re going to be busy, then?”

Dan laughs. “ _We’re_ going to be busy. I’m dragging you with me to everything.”

“I can do that for you, bro.”

Dan looks up at him. “Did you seriously just bro me whilst we’re cuddling under a blanket with Animal Crossing playing in the background?”

“I did,” Phil replies, and bites his tongue between his teeth. “I can bro you all day long.”

Dan rolls his eyes playfully. “Thank you for officially ruining the bro bit for me.”

“Always a pleasure, bro.”

Again, Dan laughs. “If it wasn’t for quarantine I’d be out of that door so fast right now.”

“And then you’d be straight back in as soon as you see the scary couple from further down the hall.”

Dan contemplates this, and bites his lip. “Touché.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“You know I think they’ve had a sex swing delivered?”

“Okay I think we’re done delving into the scary couple down the hall.”

“There’s nothing wrong with experimenting I just don’t think they’d use it for its intended purpose.”

“Dan.”

“Like if I find out they’re using it for some kind of sacrifice I wouldn’t be-“

When Phil silences him with a kiss, he feels Dan smile.

“You planned that.”

Dan shrugs. “You’re the one that kissed me.”

Phil remains silent.

“Whilst I was talking about a sex swing of all things, too. Have I just found another kink?”

Phil pushes himself up. “Okay we’re done cuddling, bye.”

Dan shuffles to the other end of the sofa, and pokes Phil with his foot. “You’re fun.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Dan winks in response and swipes the controller from the table.

“Just sit back and watch how a pro does it, bro.”

“Permission to ban the bro bit?”

“Denied,” Dan responds, and sighs in annoyance when he catches another sea bass. “I am willing to make it the cause of our second quarantine argument.”

“I thought I ruined it for you?”

“You did, but I realised I can’t survive being locked in here with you without establishing our brotherly platonic boundaries, so I’ve brought it back.”

“So you’ll be sleeping on your own for the first time in six months?”

Dan narrows his eyes. “No, _bro._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves, hope you're all doing okay! Felt inspired to write a little something, so i hope this was okay?
> 
> Title credit; stuck with u - Ariana Grande & Justin Bieber


End file.
